A way about her
by castlefan51
Summary: Set after Deep in Death, Kate won't forgive Rick after he broke their deal.
1. Chapter 1

He sat there at the side of her desk in his seat. Watching her talking to the wife of John Allen, she had a way with making the most impossible seem effortless. Now as she was done walking over to her desk. Dreading this moment right now, he knew he screwed up and was hoping that when she decided to work this case with him she had actually had changed her mind. Trying to play the love angle, he told her that some people do the right thing for the all the wrong reasons. He thought that he would make her feel that he was in debt to her for saving he life so he thanked her and then started to pour on the charm. It started to look this way because they were having that back and forth banter. With him comparing themselves to Starsky and Hutch, and Tango and Cash and then Turner and Hooch.

She said, "You know now that you mention it, you do look a little like Hooch."

Laughing internally, he asked her "It's because your afraid isn't it?"

"Your afraid that if you look into your mother's death that you will go back down that rabbit hole and loose yourself again..."

He pauses and tells her that "But It's different this time we have good leads...we have strong leads and you won't have to do it alone, we can do it together."

She is trying to hide her sadness and tells him "what if I don't want to know?" "Did you ever think of that?" "What if I'm not ready, what if the idea of catching my moms murderer and then having to sit there and watch as he cuts some deal that puts him back out on the street in ten years, makes me nauseous.?"

"You dredged up my past for you Castle, not for me and your too selfish to even see it."

He looks at her and she has totally misunderstood what he was trying to do, he wanted to ease her pain and by hiring the experts he had he thought that he was moving in the right direction until she said "The case is closed, Castle we made a deal and I expect you to honor it."

Looking defeated he looks into her eyes and swears he sees tears starting to form in her eyes. He rises and turns to leave. Hoping that she would tell him not to go as he walks towards the elevator hoping she would ask him to stay. But the request never comes and he leaves.

Castle decides that it is for the best, but he can't get over the fact that he had found out new information about her mom's case, and she really needs to know what he had found. He starts to write and Alexis strolls into his office "Your writing" he replied with "It's time" She asks about Beckett and he shakes his head no.

"I'm sorry dad." He asks her about the movie that her and Owen went to see, and she says that they never made it. Owen was blaming his lateness on playing a video game "Why do boys do that?" "Why do they always have to justify everything?" "Why can't they just say their sorry"

Then it hits Castle all he needs to do is tell her he is sorry for invading her past. Thanking her he hugs Alexis and she asks "What was that for?"

He replies "Just for being you."

Moving almost at the speed of sound he is walking off the elevator back at the 12th. He sees her exactly where he had left her an hour before still doing paperwork. He walks over to her desk and waits until she looks up to him.

"I'm Sorry, what I did was wrong" "I violated your trust, I opened old wounds and I did not respect your wishes." "And if we are not going to see each other again then you deserve to know that I'm very, very sorry"

He turns to head out thinking that he has won her over and just as he gets to the elevator she calls out "Castle" he stops in his tracks and waits looking forward still trying to hide the smile that starts to form.

"I meant what I said before, we had a deal and you broke it." "So please just leave me alone and I never want to see you again."

He is heavyhearted after he hears her last statement and then he starts towards the elevator again. The doors close and he rides it down to the 1st floor lobby hoping yes just hoping that she had changed her mind and raced down the stairs and was waiting for him when the doors opened. The elevator doors opened and she was not there. Now he realizes that maybe he went just a little too far. Going home to the loft he needed to get her back he is in love with her and he really wanted to end this obsession with her moms case so she could be free and live a full and great life.

Alexis was still home when he returned and asked him how it had went. "Alexis I am totally in the dark here, while I want her to be free of this torment and hurt, I also have information that can possibly get the person who murdered her mom."

Alexis thinks about what he just said and tells him "Dad you know that I am always rooting for team Castle right?" "But maybe you did go just a little too far this time."

He looks to her and sees that what she said came from the heart.

"Alexis I care for her so much."

He has never said anything like this to her before, especially about detective Beckett.

So still talking from the heart "Dad are you sure it is not more than just caring for her?"

He thinks to himself and goes over everything he has found out about her mom's case. He comes to the conclusion that what Alexis said was right.

"Alexis your right It's more than just caring about her I am in love with her."

Alexis is now overjoyed with her Dad. He finally admits something that she had known all along, but it took a teenager to realize what two adults could not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Even though Alexis was only a teenager, she knew her dad all too well. He was the type of man who when he was starting to be serious about a woman he was an all in type of romantic. It hurt her to see him like this, with Kate and him it was like they were a match that fit so well together, but they were blind to see what was right in front of them. She needed to get some help from a person who was just as serious about them being together as she was.

Making her way down to the 12th precinct, she entered and spoke with the desk sergeant to ask to see the M.E. He buzzed her in and she took the elevator to the basement.

Lanie was in the middle of a corpse that had been stabbed. She had just got done weighing the victims heart and other various internal organs and was recording her findings when there was a knock on the glass doors that led to the autopsy room. She looked up and was looking into the baby blue eyes of Alexis Castle. Quickly covering the body so she would not see the exposed chest cavity, she motioned her to come in.

"Alexis what can I do for you."

She walked by the body on the slab a bit curious.

"Good Morning Dr. Parish"

"Alexis listen to me if you are coming here to talk with me as a friend, then please call me Lanie alright?" "I only expect my official title only if you are bringing me a dead body."

Alexis lets out a small laugh and is a bit unsure on how to start what she needs to say.

Lanie senses this and says "Sweetie, what's on your mind?"

"Well this might sound a bit silly but have you ever been a matchmaker for a couple that you know in your heart were meant to be with each other but they were to blind to see what they have right in front of them?"

"Let me guess your father and detective Beckett?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Listen sweetie sometimes two people need a shove in the right direction"

"I know right, why don't they see it?"

"Alexis I am here to tell you that there was an attraction with those two way before they even knew it." "It was right after the Tisdale case and I saw it then." "They have a slow burning fire that needs to be fanned."

"But Alexis you need to know something about what your father has done" "It has to do with detective Beckett's mom's case."

Alexis gives Lanie a look of bewilderment and then Lanie asks Alexis to sit down by her desk. This will be hard for her to explain to her but if they are going to get them to see that they are made for each other Lanie needs to tell Alexis everything.

"Alexis since it is almost time to eat lunch how about if I treat you to lunch and then we can talk while we eat."

"Are you sure Lanie?" "I don't want to impose on you."

"Nonsense girl I have an expense account that I have been itching to abuse and if there was a time to abuse it it's right now"

"That sounds great where to?"

"I have a place in mind that I think you will love."

Gathering their coats and bags they head out to where Lanie parks her official car. Advising the desk sergeant that she will be away for about 2 hours they exit the building. Just as Kate stepped off the elevator on her way down to see Lanie about a cold case she thinks that she sees her and a young woman walking out the front door. Walking up to the desk sergeant, she asks if that was the M.E. leaving and he nods yes. Heading back over to the elevator, she waits for it to arrive. The doors open and she steps on. Arriving on the 4th floor walks over to her desk and she slides into her seat and thinks about who Lanie was meeting. No longer thinking about who she was with she focuses on her current pile of cold cases she needs to work on.

They drove to the corner of Pearl and Beaver streets and parked the car. Alexis looked out of the car window and was looking at a restaurant named Haru. Alexis opens the door and gets out. Entering the restaurant they tell the hostess they need a table for two.

"This place looks amazing Lanie."

"I have been dying to try this place and well I thought what about now." "Let's hope the food is as good."

"I'm sure it will be fine, I would have never thought that you liked Japanese cuisine."

"Actually I went to Japan about 2 years ago for a medical seminar and fell in love with the food so much so that I needed to find a place that equaled the food there."

"This is that place."

After placing their appetizer order, Lanie thought now was the time to start to explain what they were here for.

"Sweetie there is a couple of things that I need for you to know." "First your father had done a very meddlesome thing when he started looking into detective Beckett's mother's murder."

"Second he had hired a very good forensic investigator. Everyone around the morgue calls him Dr. Death, because he is relentless when he is investigating a case."

"This is a bad thing?" Alexis comments.

"Well, not really on any other case, but what he found when your dad hired him was that there were similar cases where the way 4 other victims were murdered like Kate's mother."

"Lanie you have seen his reports on her mom's case?"

"Yes I have."

Their appetizers arrive and they get refills on what they are drinking and order lunch. Picking at a tuna roll with her chopsticks Lanie looks at Alexis and wonders what she is thinking before she goes on.

"I am not too sure if it's wise to present Kate with what we have found."

"Why not, I mean if it helps her find her mother's killer and it kinda clears my dad because he found new leads I don't see the issue."

"Baby, the issue is that she asked him not to look into her mom's case."

"Lanie you know my dad and he is just like a little kid who was told not to touch anything and yet the second the adult leaves him alone he goes right to touching what he was told not to touch."

Lanie laughs out loud a little too loud. This brings a smile to Alexis's face. Gathering her thoughts Lanie is dreading how to ask the next question.

"Alexis you seem to be the person who wants to see them together more than anything, how do you suggest we tell her?"

"Well, we will need a plan and I might just have an idea."

Their lunch order comes and while they eat in silence they both are thinking of a plan to settle this once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was amazing. Lanie was happy that they had finally worked out a plan that they were both agreeable on. The plan was hopefully a simple one. Since Alexis had asked the chief M.E. to be able to work with Lanie as an intern about 3 months ago. She really had asked this was not really part of the plan. Lanie would make a call and ask her boss tomorrow to see if it was approved. This would give Alexis a reason to be with her in the morgue. Alexis would call her dad and tell him that she had forgotten her cell phone and that he needed to bring it down to her because she needed to go out in the field. This was the easy part. Getting Kate to the morgue might present a problem...

Currently, there had not been one body drop in about a week, not that Lanie was not happy about that but if their plan was going to work there would need to be a dead body on her slab. Alexis thought out loud "Lanie what do you think we should do if no one dies within the next couple of days?"

"Sweetie don't worry about that if I know the people of this city and as much as I hate it to be true, by this time Friday there will be someone on my slab." Alexis did not see the need to smile but on the inside she was so happy. Driving back to the morgue little was said but just before they got there Lanie said

"Alexis you know I am in awe of what you could possibly have if your dad and Kate get together, what I mean is that while it's still early in their relationship you might be the one to come out of this with the most."

"What do you mean?"

"I have known Kate since our first year in college." "If it was not for her mother being murdered and she had stayed in school things might have been so much different."

"Again Lanie what do you mean?" looking at her nervously.

"Well, you see Kate has a mothering side to her no one at the 12th knows about." "Do you remember the Candelas kidnapping case?"

"Yes I do she, was kidnapped by the mothers sister right?"

"Yup, that's the one do you remember what happened at the end of that case?"

"I think so dad found out about the white rabbit and that it was missing from the crime scene and who ever knew about the kid took the rabbit to calm her."

"Exactly, but what you don't know is that after Kate had brought the child back to the father."

"They dug a little deeper into his history and what they found was that the adoption was not legal because he had paid the biological parents a large amount of cash to agree to give them a great review as parents to get Angela."

"So ever after that large payment to them from Alfred Candela he used that as blackmail to keep the biological parents from reporting him to CPS."

"It turns out that he was wanted for abusing other peoples children."

"He was arrested, but when Kate went to arrest him Angela remembered her from the other day and she would not let go of Kate."

"Lanie why have I never known about this?"

"It was something that was never put into the official police report, I don't mean the arrest I mean what happened after the arrest."

"Come on Lanie spill..."

"You need to promise me that you will not tell a soul what I am about to tell you..."

"I promise"

"Well, I don't know if you know this but Kate very rarely takes time off from the job right?" "But the day she went to arrest Alfred Mandela Angela had clung to Kate's leg."

"So what wrong with that the poor kid was traumatized and she felt at ease with Kate."

"Right you got it."

"Wait Lanie what are you saying?"

"So you still don't get it do you?"

"Yeah well, I guess I don't..."

"OK well, after they took him into custody there was no one to take care of Angela."

CPS was there ready to take Angela to a group home to stay there until they could find a family that would be a good fit.

"There was only one problem, she latched onto Kate and would not let her go." "I also think that Kate did not want to see her go either."

"Every time they did manage to get her detached she would not stop crying until she was back in Kate's arms."

"So Kate, after clearing it with CPS Kate took about three weeks off from work and had temporary custody of Angela until she had found a really great home."

"OMG, I never knew this, did they find her a good home?"

"Yes she is with a very loving family on Long Island somewhere."

"Now do you get my point?"

"Yeah, no still drawing a blank"

"Kate will do whatever she can to be like a mother to people she cares about don't get me started about how she will act if she loves someone."

"Ohhhh now I understand."

"It took you long enough."

Lanie tells Alexis "Ok so we will need to make sure that they are going to be here at the same time."

"They are still not talking to each other, so you have the first part of the plan down right?" Alexis nods.

"Now I have an idea about Kate if we do not get a body drop in the next couple of days." " I am going to tell her that she needs to look at some information on two or three cold cases and she will need to come here because the body I will pull out of storage has the information on it."

"But if we get a body then all bets are off."

"What we really need it to see that they are great for each other, but Alexis there is a downside to all of this."

"What's that Lanie?"

"Well, the facts that Dr. Death uncovered are very serious and what he found involves persons and organizations that are high up on the food chain."

"We could actually be opening up Pandora's box and I need to know that we are going to see this all the way through." "No matter what might happen"

"This information has consequences that could get either one or both of them killed."

Alexis is silent for just about 10 minutes and just as Lanie thinks she is going to say something Lanie's cell phone chirps.

"Hello, Dr. Parish" Lanie raises her finger to her closed lips towards Alexis. "Hey, Kate whats up?" Alexis catches the gesture nods in understanding.

Alexis can barely make out what Kate is saying to Lanie, but puts most of the conversation together.

"No Kate she was a friend from the hospital pathology lab."

"Sure I'd love to meet for a drink after work."

Ending the call Lanie knew that Kate wanted more information from her, but it would wait until later.

"Sweetie, you looked like you were going to say something before my cell rang."

"I was, but now I'm not too sure I should tell you."

"You really shouldn't keep it to yourself if it bothers you then let it out."

"OK Lanie, I am a bit worried about what we are about to do."

"What I mean to say is what if we go from the frying pan and then into the fire."

"Alexis there are always risks in everything we do." "If we never take risks with our hearts they will wither and we will die alone."

"So I understand how you are feeling, but we need to move past this and see if we can't work this out."

"OK But now I think that it's time for me to leave, because I know that Kate wants to know who you with this afternoon and getting caught by her here would be hard to explain."

"Alexis can I drop you off anywhere?"

"No thank-you Lanie I'll be alright." Turning to leave she hesitates a second...she turns back and asks Lanie "How will this all workout?"

"For the best sweetie, for the best."

Alexis turns again and swings the door open and walks to the elevator. Walking out to the street, she hails a cab and heads back to the loft. When she gets back the loft is empty not even her Grams is there. Walking over to the kitchen, she spies a note from her father:

_Alexis I needed to run over to Black Pawn to take care of some paperwork for the upcoming book tour for Nikki Heat. There is food in the fridge. Please clean up after your done :) Love Dad._

After reading the note, she raided the fridge for something to eat and then cleaned up after herself and then got ready for bed. Castle arrived home about 10:30pm and read the return note from Alexis:

_Dad,_

_I finished the steak and vegetables from when we ate at Manzo's._

_It was delicious, and yes I did clean up when I was finished._

_I tried to wait up for you, but I was super tired. _

_See you in the morning._

_Love, Alexis._

Rick was so blessed to have a daughter like Alexis. He went upstairs and looked in on her sleeping form in her bed just to make sure she was safe. She was. Now he needed to do a little homework...

A/N Thanks for the support UofMcowgirl this one is for you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lanie watched as Alexis had left the morgue. She needed to get herself together and finish up what she needed to do before meeting Kate at a new bar called T. J. McChucklenuts. She was not too sure if the friend from the hospital answer had worked but in a short amount of time she would know for sure. Wrapping up the last of her case notes, she hit save file on the document. Changing into her street clothes she got ready to leave.

Kate was at the bar when she arrived and found that odd, usually they meet in a booth where it's a little more personal. Walking up so very quietly, she taps Kate on her left shoulder and quickly moves to her right. Kate seeing no one there she turns to her right and sees Lanie is giggling.

"How old are you 4?"

"Oh come on Kate chill out a little bit OK it's time to unwind."

"Well since you came to meet me tonight, what are you drinking?"

"I'll have my usual."

"Wait are you driving home?"

"No I will take a cab home when we are done."

"Well that's a relief, you know how you get when you have 1 too many white Russians."

"Kathrine Beckett what ever are you implying."

"Oh, nothing much, its just that I get a little embarrassed when my best friend wants to dance with every guy who walks into the place!"

"Hey I am just putting my feelers out there, whats wrong with that?"

"So that's what the young kids are calling it today huh?"

"Kate you really need to unwind more often."

"I can't I have responsibilities."

Their drinks arrive and Lanie thinks that now is the time to start putting her plan into motion.

"Kate, sweetie why don't we move into a booth so we can talk uninterrupted?"

"OK let's"

Moving over to a secluded booth they both sit and Kate is looking to her with a blank expression and then says "OK Lanie spill who was that girl you were with this afternoon really?"

This is not the way Lanie wanted to start this conversation, on the defensive she would need to tell her the truth.

"Kate it was not someone I knew from the hospital, it was Alexis."

"What!"

"Calm down Kate, Alexis had applied to become an intern with the M.E.'s office about 2 months ago. When she got nowhere calling the number they gave her she paid me a visit to see if there was anything I could do to speed things along."

"Did you?"

Well yes and no." "I took her to lunch and we talked about what she would be doing there if she was given the okay to intern with me."

"You why?"

"Because I think she has promise Kate, and I want to make sure that if she does decide to follow a path to become an M.E. someday I want to make sure she is trained right."

Kate looks down in shame knowing that Lanie would do anything to help anybody advance in their profession. Now she feels like a jerk.

Lanie is thinking to herself "_whew I just dodged that bullet."_

Now its time to get this plan into gear.

"Kate I need to ask you about your responsibilities." "What did you mean when you said that earlier?"

"You know Lanie, my job as a detective, making sure the boys are safe when they are doing their job, and my moms case."

"I did not hear you mention Rick's name in any of those responsibilities."

Kate looks at her friend with fire in her eyes, knowing full well that he crossed a line after she told him not to, and now she has too.

"What are you going to do melt me with your heat vision, now stop that and stand down." "Kate, was what he did so wrong?"

"Lanie you have no idea what he did to me!."

"I have no idea?" "Are you sure that you should ever be making that statement?"

"Lanie I told him to stay out of my mom's case and he did whatever he wanted to do anyway." "I am done with him he thinks it is for his own pleasure to try and find something that I have been searching for and come up empty." "You know how many hours I spent chasing down leads on my off duty hours...right?" "So after I came up empty I needed to see a therapist for 2 years."

"I know honey, but what if he was doing it for another reason?"

"Lanie there is no other reason for him to do this he is just fueling his own ego, I am not going to be another charity case for him to brag about."

Seeing her so agitated she decides to take a break and move onto another subject.

"Well Kate there is another reason I asked to meet with you."

"Oh whats that?"

"The Chief M.E. Is coming down hard on us for our never ending pile of cold cases"

"I'm sorry what does that have to do with me."

"Most of the cases that we have are directly involving the 12ths detective squad."

Kates face suddenly has a look of anxiety. Hoping that she can get away with just maybe updating some of the cases files and that would be the end of it...her thoughts are broken by Laines voice "You are going to need to come down to the morgue and try and identify some of there John/Jane does with me."

"Oh, come on Lanie really?"

"Hey I don't make the rules I just follow the ones that I am told"

"Okay when do you need this done by?"

"You need your files and your ass in the my morgue by 9:30 on Saturday morning."

"Really a Saturday at the morgue total BS."

"Hey well you know I could have said 7 am and deny you the chance to sleeping in."

"So I will see you there bright eyed and bushy tailed 9:30 sharp."

"Well, how can I resist."

"That's my best friend I know and love."

"Flattery will score you zero points"

"Yea but you love me anyway."

"Yes I do"

The rest of the night went well Lanie did not dance with anyone after drinking 5 white Russians, Kate was surprised she thought for sure she would make a spectacle of herself again. Saying their good byes they both headed home around 11:45.

Kate arrived home and after going thought her mail, most of it was junk anyway she tossed it into the garbage pail and went about getting ready for bed. Thinking about what Lanie had said earlier, maybe she was a little too hard on Rick. But after thinking about it for a minute that disapproving voice of reason chimed inside her head:

_You told him not interfere with your mothers case and what did he do?_

_He deserves what he gets and it won't be you._

With that last thought, she could not have any feelings for him could she? No, there was no way, he was like a child and he was uncontrollable all the time she did not want to be his baby sitter. There was no way she would give in to him. He needed to know that there were consequences for his actions and she would be the enforcer.

Little did Kate know this about her best friend but she could drink Beckett under any table in NY and still be more sober than she was. Unlocking her door she put her things away and quickly pulled her cell phone out and dialed her number.

Alexis answered "Hello" very quietly.

"Alexis it's Lanie"

Lanie it's after midnight."

"I know honey but I have news for you."

Alexis's eyes grew wider and asked "so tell me did she fall for it?"

"Hook, Line and sinker." "She totally bought the idea of coming down to the morgue on Saturday to help me with the cold cases." "But I had to tell her that we met for lunch and that you might possibly intern for me sometime in the near future."

"So the cat is out of the bag?"

"Well not necessarily they are not speaking to each other so there's no chance that your dad will find out about our little strategy."

"Okay so now what do we do?"

"Stick with the plan, tell him that you are going to help me with the cases on Saturday." "He will trust you and then we will go from there."

Ending the call Alexis is happy with the way things went tonight. Phase two coming up. She hopes they can make them see that they are meant to be together. Placing her phone on her nightstand she falls quick back to sleep.

Lanie thinks the same thing and she will do everything she can to get them together. She considers bringing Javi and Kevin into their little plan but then thinks Javi has a big mouth and will blab then considers otherwise. Saturday will be here before they know it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexis was sound asleep when she heard the annoying ring tone of an unknown caller wake her. Fumbling for the phone she sleepily answers "Hello"

"Miss Castle, good morning this is Henry Stein. I am calling you from the chief medical examiners office to inform you that your application for the internship under Dr. Lanie Parish has been approved."

"Mr Stein this is such great news how can I ever thank you?"

"Miss Castle you can thank me by going above and beyond during the course of your duties."

"Thank you so much."

Quickly dialing Lanies cell she waits for her to pick up.

Lanie's phone rings and she needs to remove her medical gloves before she can answer, when she does all she hears is the most high pitched sequel that she has ever heard.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Lanie, it's me Alexis."

"Hey girl whats got you so happy?"

"Lanie I got in!"

"In what?"

"The internship."

"I start when my last class gets out this afternoon"

Lanie sits deeper into her chair and asks her "So you will be here later today?"

"Yes aren't you happy for me?"

"Yes I am now this will help things along with our plan."

"That's just what I was thinking."

Lanie hangs up the phone and try's to figure out how this will work out. Going back to the autopsy room, she finishes up on her latest body. Finishing the notes for her latest murder victim. The rest of the day flies by and before she knows it she is ambushed by a very excited redhead. Asking her how she feels about what she has now accomplished she replies "Lanie I am so happy I got in. I want to do the best job I am able to. I won't let you down."

Lanie asks her to hang on for a second, walking over to her office she pulls out a box wrapped in gift paper. Walking back to the outer office Lanie gives Alexis the box.

"Lanie what's this?"

"Just open it it's for you."

Alexis tears through the gift wrap and removes the top off the bottom of the box.

"Lanie you should not have done this. I am speechless." Alexis was looking at a full set of scrubs light blue in color and under that Lanie had a lab coat with her first and last name embroidered above the pocket.

"This is great, I love it. Thank-You."

Lanie is happy for her. It's Friday afternoon and the plan now needs to be run through one last time.

"Ok now here's what we are going to do...When you come in tomorrow you need to conveniently forget your cell phone."

"Okay then you will give Kate a call around 8:30 to ask her to bring you a cup of tea before she comes down, right?"

"Bingo, I think that we will be pretty much set."

Kate's alarm clock goes off at the ungodly hour of 5:45. Knowing she has to meet Lanie at 9:30 this morning so she thinks that a run will be the thing she needs to take off the edge. Cooling down as she finishes her run it's now 7:18 and she needs a shower. Stepping in the shower, she washes the sweat off quickly. Drying off she wraps the towel around her small frame. Walking over to her closet, she decides what to wear. Being that's a Saturday and she has the day off, well almost off she still needs to deal with Lanie, she decides to wear something more casual than what she wears to work. She gets ready to leave it's 8:47 and her cell phone rings...

"Beckett"

"Hey Girl."

"Lanie whats up I was just heading out to meet you."

"Great can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you pick me a cup of tea on your way in?"

"Sure Lanie I'll see you as soon as I get there."

Ricks phone was ringing off the hook. Moaning trying to reach the night stand he grabs it and sees that the number is not one he recognizes. Answering he says

"Castle."

"Hi Dad, it's me Alexis."

"Alexis where are you?"

"Dad I started my new internship yesterday and I am at the morgue with Dr. Parish."

"When did this happen?"

"Dad where exactly are you?"

"I am still in bed pumpkin why?"

"Well if you were an early riser then you would have found the note I left on the kitchen table."

"Alexis I am a best selling author, I don't need to be an early riser."

"Well dad I need you to do me a favor..."

"What is that?"

"I left my phone on my dresser plugged into the charger and I need you to bring it to me because Lanie is taking me out into the field to survey a crime scene."

"Alexis really? I really need to sleep a little longer can it wait?"

"Dad be serious this is my first full day here and I can't screw it up, so please help me out here."

"Okay sweetheart, give me two hours OK?"

"No, dad I need it here by 9:30 alright, please get here as soon as you can."

Castle mumbles something into the phone Alexis can't make out.

"Dad will you be here soon?"

"Anything for you pumpkin I'll see you by 9:30 sharp."

Alexis hangs up and looks at Lanie...

"Well is he coming?"

Alexis has a smile from ear to ear and shakes her head in the yes motion. Now they need to pull out 1 or 2 dead bodies since that people in this city have been actually acting civil towards each other and no one has killed anyone recently. So they leave out the body that Lanie was working on earlier and pulled out another male and a female victim. They are both looking over the bodies over when the elevator chimes its arrival to the morgue. It's 9:27 and she knows that it's Kate. Without looking up, she is having a conversation with Alexis as Kate walks over to them.

"Here you are Lanie, Earl Grey with a twist of lemon."

"Thanks Kate."

Alexis walks over to the other side of the body and looks to see if Kate has any idea of what is about to happen next, but she is all business.

"Hi Detective Beckett, I need to ask if you bought the file for our first victim here on table # 2. Male late 30's. Cause of death was a single gun shot wound directly to the heart."

Kate rummages through the files that she has with her, and pulls out the one that matches his description. Reading through the file she tells Alexis his identity. "Paul Taggert was his name He was married with 3 children."

Alexis is standing directly in front of Kate when the glass door swings open behind her revealing one Rick Castle. Kate looks to the left of Alexis and then turns to Lanie with that pissed off look on her face and her eyes are filled with rage. Rick walks over to Alexis and then he sees Kate looking at Lanie. Kate brushes past Lanie almost knocking her over like a linebacker. Rick tosses Alexis phone onto the medical table and turns around walking back to the glass doors.

"Both of you stop right where you stand!" Lanie never thought she could yell so loud, even Alexis was startled.

Stopping where they are, they both turn and face Lanie who is between the both of them. Both of them have a look of hostility towards each other.

"What is wrong with the both of you? What could the both of you have possibly done to hate each other so badly?"

"Lanie you know what he has done I've told you before." Kate says.

Rick adds "Yeah and she is so pigheaded and stubborn, so when someone tries to help her find out the truth of how her mom died she crawls under a rock."

"That's enough out of the both of you. Are the both of you so blind that you don't even see whats right in front of you both?"

Both Rick and Kate look at each other, but now their features soften just a little. Alexis leaves the body she is near and takes her dads hand and pulls him back to where Lanie is. Kate stays put watching the event unfold in front of her.

"Dad it starts with a single step, so please take it."

Lanie motions to Kate to move over to them, but she is still apprehensive towards Rick.

"Kate get your ass over here right now."

She looks at Rick seeing that Alexis has coaxed him over to where Lanie is and thinks why not. Taking a step towards them, Lanie says, "Well there's something to video tape, two people who are madly in love with each other finally taking a leap of faith."  
>Kate comes to a complete stop. "Lanie what are you talking about?" I am not in love with him!"<p>

Rick comments "Yeah Lanie how could she be with all those walls she has made impossible to tear down."

"Okay that's enough from the both of you. This is about two people who care about each other deeply, and myself and Alexis are here to conduct an intervention. So I don't want to hear another word out of either of you until I say either of you can speak, got it?"

With that all four of them sit down...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lanie had laid down the ground rules. There was to be no verbal bashing of anyone's feelings while they were there. They were to talk like civil human beings. If anyone was moving in that direction it was going to be hurtful. Either she or Alexis would put the offending party into a time out.

"Okay, you two let's get started" Lanie spoke with massive authority.

Kate looks to Lanie with the look of why are we even here.

"Lanie tell me why you have asked us to come here?" Kate inquires.

"Kate with the help of Alexis here, we decided that the two of you have feelings that you might not see. It could be because you see him as an arrogant, self-centered, ego driven jackass playboy."

Kate says, "Well your right about that."

Castle smirks at her comment.

"However Kate, that might not be actually a correct assumption." Lanie continues after the interruption.

Alexis scowls at Kate's rudeness.

"Kate remember be nice." Lanie scolds the detective in question.

It was now Alexis' turn as the two women in charge tag teamed out.

"Detective Beckett, I know that you have feelings for my Dad that's obvious. Lanie and I think that even though you do, you have closed him out. We think it is because what he tried to do. Do you still care or even love him in a way you never thought possible?" Alexis inquires.

Kate snaps at that impudenences.

"Alexis, tell me something, how on earth am I supposed to trust your father with my feelings let alone my heart? I asked him specifically not to investigate my Mom's case. Did he respect my wishes? No, he did not. He just did what he wanted to do anyway." Kate bitterly says.

"Kate there is something that we think you should know about that." Lanie tells her.

Castle looks at Kate then sees the apprehension in her face and eyes. He wants to free her of her demons and give her the closure she needs to move on to lead a happy productive life.

"Lanie what are you going to tell me that I don't already know? I have been over this case a thousand times." Kate says with a dismissive air.

"Kate, Stop this act and really listen to what Rick's investigator has found. Kate it is important." Lanie says.

Kate looks at Lanie like someone just shot her dog. Kate is at a loss for words. Collecting her thoughts she decides that while she is still angry at Castle she was curious on what his investigator has uncovered. She still believes it really couldn't be that much. How could he? She knows this case inside and out.

"Kate, are you ready?" Lanie asks.

"Lanie I am please, tell me what Castle's investigator has found?" Kate asks

"Kate, it would be better coming from the man who actually did the investigation." Lanie says getting out her phone then dials the number listed for Dr. Clark Murray.

Rick affectionately calls him Dr. Death. It took a few rings before the elderly Doctor answers.

"Hello?" He answers

"Hello, Dr. Murray I am glad you were awaiting my call. It is all set can you meet me here in Autopsy Room 1 at the OCME in about 30 minutes?" Lanie asks.

Kate looks at Lanie as she finishes the call then turns to look at her.

"He will be here is 30 minutes" Lanie reports.

"In the meantime while we are waiting we need to move on to bigger and more pressing issues. Dad, do you love Detective Beckett?" Alexis asks point blank.

Rick was taken back by her boldness.

"Alexis, I thought I did. As you can plainly see, she hates me for what I have done. So you can see why I now have reservations?" Rick replies slowly.

Kate had never realized that she had hurt him so much. While sitting here she only thought of what he did was an act for her to be another sexual conquest. She would be another trophy to brag to his poker buddy's. There was real emotion there. She could now see it plainly. She feels like an a$$.

"Kate…Do you feel the same way about my Dad?" Alexis asks.

Kate wouldn't come right out and tell her the truth. There is something about the wall she has built up around her heart. She wouldn't let her guard down all the way yet.

"Alexis let's just say that there is a very good chance that I would like to see a relationship in the future with your Dad. However, that is something that your Dad and I must discuss at a later time when we both do not feel so ambush." Kate relates.

Alexis and Lanie look at each other then smiles widely. They were finally getting somewhere. Now all they needed was the report from the doctor and they would be set. Just as Lanie had that thought Dr. Murray enters.

"Dr. Parish I presume?" He asks. "It is great to meet and place a name to the voice. It is quite a pleasant visage too."

"Yes, Dr. Clark, it's a pleasure to meet you finally. Thank you for the compliment, However, Dr. I do have a boyfriend" Lanie adds.

"Nevertheless doctor, the pleasure is still all mine." He says with a most charming voice.

He looks over at Rick.

"Rick, it is nice to see you again. So are we ready to discuss the findings of this case?" He asks.

Everyone nods their heads as the doctor continues.

"Alright I am just presenting these facts as an independent third party. Are we all clear on this fact?" he asks as again everyone nods.

"Okay then let's get started. I have gone over the original ME's report that had concluded that the stab wounds were random. This was incorrect. There was just one wound that was fatal. It was a low angle thrust to the kidney that sent the victim into immediate shock and expiring within 3 minutes." He says.

"So what about the other wounds…?" Rick suddenly asks.

"Well, Rick they are not involved in the act which caused the death. They are very shallow cuts. I suppose if I have to guess these were done to obfuscate the killing blow. Of course, it is only speculation on my part. One can not ever fathom the workings of a very depraved mind" He responds.

Kate glances at Rick after the doctor's statement.

"So she was murdered with intent not a random killing? Was she specifically targeted?" Kate asks.

"Yes in my concerted opinion she was murdered intentionally then the idea was to confuse the ME and police about the motive of the killing." He responds.

"So Dr. on the killing blow, is there anything else you can tell us like what type of knife it was?" Kate asks.

"Yes I can, it was a knife with a flat blade and a serrated edge with a cross t hilt." He replies.

"That sounds like a K- Bar…" Rick quickly responds.

"Rick as usual you depth of knowledge is simply amazing…Yes that would be the type of knife." He responds.

"Would you care to explain further Castle?" Kate asks as she scrutinizes him further.

"Well, it Is the type of knife issue to Special Forces. It is mostly to Army and Marines…The Navy SEAL's use a sharper point and lighter material. So it flexes when it enters the body and rarely hits a bone. It bends around any obstruction." Rick says.

Kate narrows her eyes at him. He is such an enigma. Just when she thinks she knows him he says something that changes everything. This was one sort occasion.

"_Did he have military training?"_ She thinks.

"So Thank you Dr. Clark this will open up many new possibilities." Kate says.

"Well thanks…but wait don't you want to know about the others?" He asks.

"What others?" Kate being surprises asks.

"Why yes there are others I found on a hunch. I went back through the ME files from around the same time and found 3 other cases that closely mirror your mother's case Detective." He says as he gives the details of each separate victim.

"Thank you Dr. Clark for your inestimable assistance…You will get yours the usual way." Rick says.

"Thank you all for taking the time to listen to me." He says as he exits leaving his large folder crammed with his exhaustive research on the table.

Kate is shocked. Rick's interference had discovered what she could not. She sees the implications in front of her.

Rick looks over to Kate seeing how torn she is about this new information. He has to explain his interference and how these new revelations create a very dark path. So he stands up and extends his hand. She takes it with reservation.

"Kate…Please would you walk with me?" Rick asks.

Alexis and Lanie look at each other and do not know what to say.

\\\\\

Rick leads her into the morgue's break room.

"Kate, before I say what I am going to say you need to know this. Since we have met I care about you in so many ways. During the time that we have been partners what I feel for you has developed into more than caring for you." Rick confesses.

Kate looks at him unprepared at his last comment.

"Rick, would you care to elaborate?" she asks.

"Kate isn't it obvious? My relationship with you has never been about the books. I knew that I wanted to be a part of your life from the first time we met. This is why I went to Dr. Death to finally put this matter behind us-I mean you." Rick says.

She noticed his slip and saw the look in his eyes. He was true to his word. How she had never figured this out before was beyond her.

"SO what are you saying Rick?" Kate asks with trepidation.

"Kate I-, I love you. This is not like a schoolyard crush. I have seen every side of you. I want to be involved in everything with you. What I feel for you runs deeper than I knew myself until now. I hope that you feel the same way." Rick says leaving it all out there.

Kate is totally caught off guard. She has to admit that she does have feelings for him as well. He was right. She did feel more deeply for him then she lets anyone know.

He breaks her thoughts when he starts talking again.

"Kate this is not the only reason I wanted to talk to you here. I knew what Dr. Death had said before this meeting. I want to help you work through what he had told you." Rick intones.

Now she feels like he is being too overprotective. What he did even if it was for her...

"Rick, I am going to take what he said with an open mind. But I am glad that you are there with me." Kate brightly says entwining her hand with his. "Rick this means we have an unrecognized serial killer."

"No Kate I fear it is worst. This is someone's attack dog. He is a professional killer." Rick voices his worst fear.

He has unwittingly placed everyone he loves in danger.

Kate sighs then returns to Autopsy 1. Rick follows behind still reeling from the implications.

When they returned Lanie and Alexis were sitting at the table with the folder. They had much to discuss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Kate walks back to autopsy with Rick following closely behind her Lanie and Alexis look at the both of them with raised eyebrows.

"Did the both of you settle anything in there?" Lanie asks inquisitively.

"Lanie, we had mostly a one-way conversation with Rick doing all of the talking." Kate replies with raising one eyebrow challenging her to continue.

Kate moves over to the table and looks down to the files that Dr. Clark had left behind. Picking up one directly in front of her, she opens to the first page and reads the name to herself. She was her mom's assistant. Her name was Nancy Roberts. She was killed in almost the exact same way her mom was. It was three quick stabs to kill her then superficial stabs to cover up the initial stab wounds.

"Have you have found anything that the killer might have left as a clue?" Rick asks the two.

"This guy was good. He left no evidence whatsoever." Lanie replies.

Kate places the file back down on the table then walks over to Rick and Lanie.

"Lanie, we need something concrete to find this guy." She said looking directly into Rick's eyes.

She was telling him that she was okay with his findings on her mother's case. It was Alexis that had found something of a clue. She had realized that all the murders had taken place during the daylight hours. There had to be some video camera that caught the whole event.

"Detective Beckett, These are daylight occurrences. Would the ATM or traffic cameras capture something? Do you think that they might be able to help us here?" She asks.

"Alexis, you know that you can call me Kate, right? That is a great idea only we are going back a lot of years though. I am not too hopeful that there is any footage we can recover." Kate responds.

Alexis looks like she just lost her best friend. Rick walks over to her then looks down at her. She looks up to his loving eyes. He takes her by the upper arms and wraps his very large muscular arms around her then gives her a hug. Kate and Lanie look at the both of them in wonder.

_"___Where did the 9 year old go?"__Kate thinks.

"Kate, do you see the love he has for his daughter?" Lanie whispers while pointing out the relations between the two.

"Of course I do Lanie, I'm not blind." Kate whispers back not wanting to disturb this precious moment.

"Well, girlfriend you should take notice. I know that what he shares with his daughter he would also definitively share with you too." Lanie whispers back.

Kate thinks about Lanie's last comment.

_"___Would he share himself with her?"__ She thinks.

Kate pushed that thought from her head.

"Alexis, that is a great idea! Although, Kate is right. The archives would not go back that far. We would need to find a better lead." Rick says breaking the moment between father and daughter.

Rick looks at Kate. He notices that she is staring at the two of them with a shy look on her face. Rick is concerned that he did something wrong then quickly looks back down to the files that they have on the table.

"Hey guys we need to look over everything that Dr. Death brought to us to see if we can put something together to find this guy." Lanie says.

They all take a seat and start to read over all the files. They were hoping to find something. After finding not so much as a breadcrumb to go any further they all decide to call it a night. Kate really does not want to break up the group. They all need sleep. Maybe with a fresh set of eyes in the morning they might find something new. Kate does not want this to end especially with Castle right here next to her.

"Hey guys who's up for burgers and fries at Remy's?" Kate asks.

Lanie gives a knowing look to Alexis. They both know now what they must do. This had been prearranged between them if this event might take place. By the look on Kate's face, they must do this.

"Kate…With the exception of your mom's case, I still have a job here as the medical examiner. There are 2 bodies on my table awaiting my attention." Lanie says.

"Yeah, I have a biology test to study for. I need Dr. Parish's assistance. So I will stay here too." Alexis begged off.

"So Castle it's just me and you. Do you want to come with me?" Kate shyly asks.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, how could I resist." Rick responds.

Kate smiles and gets ready to leave.

"Are you sure you will be all right with Dr. Parish, Pumpkin? I do not want to learn you were in her way, Ok?" Rick asks.

"Oh, Little Castle will be just fine under my care. Now scoot you two get out of my autopsy room!" Lanie says. "Or else I might have to give you an up close and personal look at my bone saw!"

"Oh, threats like that won't get him to move. Lanie, you should know better." Kate laments.

"Er actually Kate let's get that burger…Threats exactly like that will give the desired results." Rick says as they walk hand in hand out the autopsy doors.

\\\\

Lanie turns to Alexis after both Rick and Kate were gone.

"So Alexis do you think that they can see past their differences and make a go of this?" Lanie inquires as she prepares the first body for the autopsy.

"Dr. Parish, I know my dad. He loves Kate. I think Kate, on the other hand, might take a while to come around full circle." She replies.

"Tell me about it, I swear she can be so stubborn at times. I have been her friend for quite awhile. I see it in the way she presents herself when she is around your dad. She becomes a totally different person." Lanie observes.

After talking back and forth about the relationship that Rick and Kate said they don't have along with Lanie pointing out the finer points of anatomy it was 3 hours later. Lanie and Alexis were getting ready to close up the morgue. Securing the two bodies back into cold storage they head out.

By the time Alexis arrives at home the loft is dark.

"_Grams, she was probably out at the theater."_ She thinks.

However, her dad is nowhere to be found.

\\\\\

Rick and Kate walk from the morgue. Kate had one question burning in the back of her head. She replays their conversation in the morgue break room. It's the place that Castle confesses that he loves her. So as they walk she poses a question for him that would give her the answer she needs.

"Rick, would you do me a favor?" Kate asks.

"Anything Kate, Always…." Rick replies with shining eyes.

"Define love for me." Kate asks.

Rick was shocked at this question. He knows it must relate to his confession earlier. So he needs to give a truthful answer. As he thinks about it they were getting close to Remy's. Though, lost in thought he never forgets his manners. He steps in front of her then pulls the door open for her. They walk over and sit down at their table. It is the one they have sat in so many times. He is just about to give her an answer when he hears.

"Rick, are you still with me?" Kate asks startling him.

Rick stops for a moment then collected his thoughts.

"Kate, love is a hard for me to define." Rick says.

"Why?" Kate asks earnestly.

"Well…As a writer, I know the definition of love means different things for different people. When I was dating Meredith, I thought I was in love with her. Unfortunately, that turned out to be a joke. It was not true love but duty. I had to own up to what I had done. I got married because of that duty. That is when the love faded." Rick says with a far away look on his face.

Kate realizes that he is not finish. She looks deeply into his eyes for him to continue. As she makes eye contact, she notices something else.

_"___Could it be fear or maybe rejection?"__ She thinks.

He continues.

"Kate, since then I have been trying to find love. I don't think Meredith ever actually loved me for who I am. She was actually in love with my money and position. I am searching for someone that I could invest my whole heart. She would have to do the same. I believe that I have found her." Rick says turning to gaze directly into her eyes.

Kate's face is one of total shock. The waitress appears then waits for their order. They give it to her. She returns the kitchen to place it.

"Rick, are you saying that you want to give me your whole heart?" Kate asks dumbfounded.

"Kate I know that this is so sudden. I have been so upset since you booted me out of your life. I know that I deserved this treatment. So I took a step back and thought really hard about where I wanted to go. My heart wants you. I can't live without you. It may sound silly to you. Since, you really don't believe in soul mates. However, I think that we are so great for each other I would love to try." Rick says with such a serious demeanor.

Kate thinks while trying to formulate an answer. She comes up with a compromise.

"Rick, while I know that you say that you love me. Don't you think that it is way too soon?" Kate starts then Rick cuts her off.

"Kate, it's never too soon to give the heart what it wants. Don't you see that?" Rick asks.

Kate starts to protest.

"Kate, do you really know why I look into your mother's case?" Rick asks.

Kate nods no, not trusting her own voice at the moment.

"The reason I had looked into your mother's case. It was not to get you angry or create another puzzle I could solve. I did it because I want to see you happy with your mother's case finally solved. Having it put behind you so that you could move on with your life. I want you to find the happiness you are missing even if it was not with me." Rick says.

The waitress arrives with their order and they start eating. While they eat in silence, Kate thinks about everything he confessed. She has made up her mind...

A/N: So sorry for the delay in posting. Life sometimes gets in the way! My thanks to phnxgrl, without her my chapters would just be one long drawn out sentence!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She has made up her mind. Now she just stares at him across the table as he munches on his bacon double cheeseburger. As he reaches for his shake he notices that she is staring at him. Not knowing how to ask her what's wrong he decides to give her the space she needs to think.

She can't believe that this stubborn, beautiful, childlike, loving, man had wanted her to be happy, even if he was not the one to receive the results of his efforts. She needed to let him know that she was appreciative of his efforts. But what he did it last week still hurts. Though, he did find some new leads in her mom's case. She still questions if he really does love her.

"Rick, while I am grateful that you took the initiative to look into my mom's murder. There is still the fact that you did exactly what I told you not to do." She says with signs that she is still a little upset with him.

Kate waits for his answer. He is silent and looks not at her but at the cheesy fries on the table. If he does love her, would he explains in detail what he did and his reasons? If he does not she would politely thank him for her food then get up and leave. About 10 minutes roll by and he is still looking down at the table. Kate is getting impatient. What would Rick say for his defense? Everything in his mind sounds so lame. Kate interrupts his thoughts.

"Well Castle, What do you have to say?" She asks sounding exasperated.

Rick takes in a deep breath looks her in the eyes. He opens his mouth to speak then he closes it again and looks past her. Kate is at her wits end. She is very quickly getting very wroth. He finally does look back at her. He sees that she is in distress and confusion. He is never at a loss for words before now. This question she asks needs to have an answer.

"Kate, was what I did so wrong? I was trying to help you become free of this case that has apparently been bleeding the life out of you. You devote your waking hours and more to find out who did this to your mother. I know that you can be so much more if this case was not hanging over your head. Get out from under it and start living your life once again" He slowly replies.

Kate is crushed when he made this statement.

__How dare he! He knows nothing about her mother. All he knows is what he reads in the reports. Her mother was her best friend. She was taken from her in a split second. She needed to end this right here and right now no B.S.__She thinks.

Rick looks at her face and he sees again that he has gone way too far. So he needs to reassure her. He believes that reassurance would be physical contact. He reaches his hand across the table to take hers. Seeing his hand reaching towards hers she hesitated for a second. Then she withdrew it.

"Kate please...don't do this, please!" Rick says with anguish in his voice.

"Rick again, I thought that we were making progress. Then you come out with a comment like that, what the hell?" Kate angrily states.

"Kate, look at it from my point of view okay? Please place yourself in my shoes then really think about it. Kate I am in love with you. I have been for quite a while. What would you do if you loved me and there was something that I could not stop doing that could get me hurt or even worse...dead?" Rick calmly inquires.

"Castle, it's not the same thing!" Kate exclaims with much venom.

"It's not...? Kate, that's bullshit and you know it! Remember the case that we worked together the one with the Baylor the Nigerian warlord, passports and fake handbags?" Rick reminds her.

"What does that have to do with what's going on here?" She demands.

"Kate we were almost shot in that firefight! The only thought that was running through my mind was that if you died that day I would not survive losing you. I want you to think about this. What would you do if I was shot and killed that day? What would you be feeling right now?" Rick asks raising his voice slightly.

Kate sunk back into the booth seat. She sits there awhile thinking then her shoulders slumps in realization. She sees now how she has been hurting him all this time. She now looks up with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Rick I'm so sorry, I did not realize that I've hurt you so badly." Kate softly says with no trace of that anger.

"Kate, now I want an honest answer to the question I want to ask you, okay?" Rick asks gazing directly in her eyes.

"Okay I'll try." Kate answers as she gazes away.

"Don't try, Please Kate, just answer it truthfully." Rick says with a bit of sternness to his voice.

"I will." She states once again looking at him.

"Do you love me?" Rick asks tenderly.

"Yes I do." She replies without missing a heartbeat.

"Well that's good because if you said no I'd have to return the monogrammed towels I bought for us." He said jokingly.

Kate smiled then took his hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. He looked at her hand.

"Kate we'll figure this out." Rick says smiling as he pulls her hand to his lips to kiss.

"Rick, what are we going to figure out? Is it the case or us?" She says blushing over his romantic gesture.

"Both." He says giving her hand another kiss then slowly returning it to her.

The waitress arrives at the table with the check. Castle removes his wallet and leaves enough cash for the food plus a sizable tip. As they got up to leave Rick looks to a table off to his far right. It is hidden from the mainstream customer traffic of Remy's. He thinks he sees much red hair quickly turning away. The lighting is not that good near the table so he just shrugs it off. It is just another redhead having a burger with her friend.

"Do you think he has made us?" Lanie asks Alexis as she turns back to face her.

"I don't think so. We should really get going before he puts the pieces together. If I'm not home when he gets back I will need to do a lot of explaining." Alexis replies.

"Alexis did you hear what she told him? She does love him!" Lanie exclaims not able to hold in her excitement.

"Lanie, we both knew this was true all along." Alexis adds.

After Castle dismissing the redhead he loops his arm through Kate's then they exit the diner.

\\\\\

Walking her home is the highlight of his night. She has finally confesses that she loves him. They were in this together now. They would balance the case with how they feel towards each other. Getting close to her apartment door he removes his arm from hers. She immediately misses this connection. Taking her keys from her purse she places them in the lock.

"Would you like come in to get a drink?" Kate asks with anticipation.

"Kate, I don't want to rush things. Are you sure that's what you want?" Rick replies.

"Rick, I would not have ask you if I didn't mean it. It's just a drink, nothing else." Kate protests.

"Well, in that case I accept." Rick says

As they step in he takes in everything. Memorizing it you could say. She has a shelf of collectable Hummel's. Right below that there are about 4 shelves filled with books. Some of them are his and others are some more unmentionable authors. His attention moves to a pair of louvered shades that don't really belong there. There is no window to cover so he makes a note to ask her about it later.

"What would you like to drink?" She asks pulling him out of his evaluation of her living space.

"Scotch would be fine." Rick replies searching her eyes.

"One two finger shot of Scotch is coming right up." She expertly says.

Rick wonders if she ever bartended?

She hands him the glass then takes a sip of her own. She sits on the couch. She eyes him to sit beside her. He follows her lead. He really wants to know what is behind the louvers. He can't think of a way to put it gently. So with his curiosity getting the better of him he blurts out.

"Kate, what's that?" He asked pointing to the louvered doors.

She thinks to herself __"you can do this Kate, no more secrets."__

"Rick, please come over here." She says as she takes him by the hand.

They both move before the doors. She places her Scotch down on the table then reaches for the small knobs keeping the doors close. Opening them, she reveals a murder board of sorts. It is everything about her mother's murder. He is amazed at all the information that she has compiled. He just stares at all of it. She is explaining to him how she put everything together to mirror the investigation that was started over 12 years ago. She pulls out a banker's box and opens the top. She shows Rick the contents of the box. They both sit on the floor with their backs against the couch.

"Kate, would you mind if I look through your mom's things?" He asks.

"Rick, sure you are welcome to try. There is nothing in there that would bring us any closer to figuring out the reason why the murder happened." Kate explains.

_"___Though, allowing new eyes might bring something to light."__Kate thinks.

He starts to remove things from the box. There was a family of elephants in a line with their trunks holding their tails. There are a notebook, a picture album and other of her mom's more personal things.

"I've been meaning to bring the elephants to work so I could put them on my desk." Kate says.

He smiles then reaches for the picture album. He sees Kate when she was younger with her mother. She was lacing up ice skates. She sees him studying the picture.

"I spent more time on my butt than on my skates. Mom laughed so hard that day. It's one of my favorite memories." Kate recalls.

Rick flips to the back of the album and notices the negatives of the pictures in the album. He pulls them out and looks at them questioningly.

"Kate, there are 18 pictures here but there are 24 negatives. Why is that?" Rick inquires.

"Rick, I don't know, what's on them?" She asks seeing the wisdom of letting him look.

They both look. What they find is nothing that should be there...

Thanks phnxgrl!


End file.
